To Keep You Safe (AkaMido)
by ssilversong
Summary: Akashi and Midorima planned to spend more time together after middle school, but some things have to be sacrificed for the ones you love. [for Basketball Poet's Society's OTP Battle 2014]


"I'll have the car fetch you at your school, then we can still go home together."

Akashi and Midorima was sitting in front of each other, the shogi board in between them. It was the last day of their middle school and their basketball training ended over an hour ago. With high school just around the corner, the two discussed their arrangements.

Midorima adjusted his glasses, pondering over Akashi's suggestion.

"I would prefer to walk, you know," he said as he moved his piece, "We can spend more time together with that. It's not like we could go home together everyday when basketball season starts."

Akashi returned a move immediately, a small smile on his lips. Midorima was looking away but the blush on his cheeks were noticeable. He never was the romantic one between the two of them, and small declarations like this makes him look so vulnerable and adorable.

"We'll see about that. But I'd also prefer to spend more time with you, and if walking means having that, I think I can agree. And we still have to play shogi. You've never defeated me even once."

The other boy looked at the board, a small frown creasing his forehead.

"I lost again, didn't I?"

"As usual."

"Definitely more shogi in high school. I _will_ beat you," Midorima sighed as he gathered the pieces, "Won't your father get angry? I thought he wanted you to transfer to Kyoto."

"I can't. And I won't. Besides, it's too far. The only good thing there is Rakuzan, one of the strongest basketball teams in high school. I would very much like to join them, but I'm planning to join another strong team here in Tokyo, anyway. It's closer, and with me, I'll lead them to victory as I have lead all of us."

"I can't wait to fight against you on the court."

"Neither can I."

The two of them left the room soon after to walk home together. They always have done this, but high school was approaching and it was about to change. They were spending every free time they have together before the school year ended. And now, it has.

When the walls of Akashi's mansion loomed into view, he stopped as he usually does. They made sure no one from the mansion can see them.

"See you soon?" Akashi whispered as he pulled Midorima's bag, consequently pulling the other boy near him.

"Yeah," he answered, ruffling Akashi's hair, "Call me when you need me."

Akashi grinned and quickly kissed him on his cheek. Midorima finally went on his way, trying unsuccessfully to hide his smile. It was another lucky day, after all.

—-

Akashi entered their household with a small smile. Spending time with Shintarou always makes him feel happy. Of course it didn't start out well. He thought his adoration was unrequited. He'd always admire him secretly. Every time Shintarou would make his shot, he would stare at his gracious form and feel his heart beat a little bit faster. But then, one afternoon when they were playing shogi, Shintarou confessed that he liked him. He was taken by surprise. The other boy blushed furiously that time, and Akashi can't help but smile. He took his hand and told him he felt the same way, too, for quite some time. It was when they shared their first kiss.

"Don't think I have no idea of what's going on between you and Midorima Shintarou, Seijuurou."

Akashi stopped on his tracks and turned to look at his father who was sitting at the dining table.

"We're good friends. Is it not allowed anymore?"

"Don't toy with me. You know what I am talking about, and it is forbidden. Especially for you! You're the heir to all we have, and you can't afford to consort with a boy. It is not good for your image!"

Akashi gripped his bag tightly, but he did not let his father get to him that easily.

"I do excellently at everything I do, and I think that's more than enough for my image. Can't I do something for myself even once? I like him, you can't stop that."

"You are transferring to Kyoto."

"I already said no."

His father pulled out his phone, ready to contact someone.

"Just how important that boy's left hand is to him?"

Akashi's eyes widened but he did not show his fear. He knew what his father can do. If he wanted to hurt Shintarou, there's no stopping him.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Shintarou."

"I'm having him followed," his father continued, "He's the reason you want to stay. If removing him would make you leave for Kyoto, I will do it."

His mind raced. He wanted to stay in Tokyo, wanted to stay badly to keep seeing Shintarou. The few moments he had with him were the only moments he can say that he was truly happy. But with his life in his father's hand, then he had no choice.

"If I promise to transfer to Kyoto, can you promise never to lay a hand against him?"

"Done," and he left with a satisfied smirk.

—-

Midorima was in the school gym, waiting for Akashi, playing around with his lucky item. The latter called him last night, wanting to meet with him the day after. There were no more classes and trainings, thus they would be alone. He expected not to see Akashi for a long time, but apparently, fate did not think so. Oha-Asa forecasted a not so good day for him which made him worry about what Akashi wanted to meet with him about.

His head turned at the sound of the doors creaking open. Akashi stepped inside and found Midorima's eyes in an instant.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long," he said as he sat beside Midorima, leaning into him. Midorima's arm immediately took him in, and for a few moments, it was just them and their steady breathing.

"Why did you want to see me?" he murmured against his red hair.

"Remember the plans we talked about yesterday? I'm afraid none of it can push through."

Midorima's heart dropped along with the hopes and expectations he had. High school would have been happier if still get to see Akashi, but now…

"What happened?"

"My father knew about us. I'm going to transfer to Kyoto immediately. Look, don't think I gave up. I am willing to fight for you. For us. That was why I wanted to stay here in the first place. But he threatened you!"

"You don't know if he meant that," he grunted as he pulled away, facing away from him.

"I knew he meant it. Even if he didn't mean killing you, he threatened your hands. I can't let that happen to you," Akashi reached out and grabbed his hands. "Look at me, Shintarou."

Midorima turned around reluctantly, the authority in Akashi's voice forbidding him to refuse. Akashi's eyes were filled with intensity.

"I told you, I am not giving up on us. I want to hold on to this. Even if you'd be left here in Tokyo and I'll be there in Kyoto, we won't break apart. Do you under-"

He didn't get to finish what he was going to say as Midorima pulled him in and kissed him on his lips, weaving his taped fingers on his hair. Akashi gripped his arms hard, wanting more of him. Midorima's lips trailed down Akashi's jaw and onto his neck, sending down a warm thrill on the latter's body.

"Shintarou…" he whispered.

"Say it again, Akashi," Midorima said, his voice raw and husky, "Let me hear you call my name before you go. If…if I won't be seeing you for a long time, then at least, we should make up for it right now."

"Making up for lost time," Akashi smiled as he reached for the buttons on Midorima's shirt and unfastened them one by one, "I'd love that, my Shintarou."

—-

The two laid down on the gym floor, Akashi's small frame was spooned against Midorima. Both were panting and exhausted, but a smile was plastered on their faces. Midorima was playing with Akashi's hair as they both caught up with their breaths.

"I would have taken a beating if it would mean it'd make you stay," Midorima said finally, "You're just…too far away."

"If it means keeping you safe, I'll gladly stay away. It'd be better to know that I have someone to go back to," Akashi said as he took Midorima's hand and kissed his fingertips, "Promise me that you won't forget, that there would be no one else instead of me."

Midorima kissed his hand back gently and looked at him the way that stopped Akashi's heart for a moment, "I can't imagine anyone else beside me except you."


End file.
